


Lady Flavor

by Kihoanya



Series: KiHo Smut Collection [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, F/M, Fainting, Kihyun turns into an actual woman so yalls beware lol, M/M, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Transformation, boobplay, cursing, cute and sexy lingerie, fantasies, graphic smut, kiho, rest of members mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya
Summary: Kihyun wants Hoseok, but now he wants him even more after he ended up turning into a woman.





	Lady Flavor

Hoseok rests his head on both his arms behind his head with his body flat on the bed, moments of interactions with Kihyun crossing his busy mind as if he met a brand new friend he was highly interested in knowing better. Adding twists and turns and crazy imaginations while he's at it, smiling widely at him playfully prank Kihyun and then get scolded by him, cutely.

Kihyun's most natural self is Hoseok's favorite, his true colors and personalities are his favorite and they always keep him coming for more. More than what Hoseok already has since they have a very close bond, even moments of cuddles as if they were in an official relationship. Hoseok wants his all but Kihyun doesn't seem to fully give his.

And well, let's say Something happened that somehow got Kihyun to be a little More interested in Hoseok's presence.

Kihyun went through a crisis. Physical and health wise. At first it was nothing too serious but later on it became more and more clear. He's someone that observes himself very well and mostly would figure out what the causes are and how to fix them. But this is different, it's new, it's odd, it's scary. For 1, he was gaining weight without changing his diet, he wasn't sick or stress eating. And, he gained weight at certain places he knows for a fact has never been a problem for him.

Well now he Is stressing out. Stressing out about almost everything, it's like the world is behaving differently and changing around him.

But it was him changing. Literally.

He visited doctors and talked to professionals to find out what in the world is happening and even did his own research on the internet. He's been diagnosed with all sorts of names that simply doesn't fit with what he's really going through.

One day he was going through two outfits to wear, finally deciding on wearing the red t-shirt he then slipped over his chest he now disliked, standing in front of his mirror balancing on one leg while the other was finding the other leg hole and his eyes catch his still naked leg looking more smooth, softer edges and more delicate. He didn't dislike his legs as much, the only thing bothering him was looking too feminine next to the members whenever his legs were showing. He then fixes his light blue jeans over his hips, noticing it hugging him more today as he buttoned it up.

Those were some out of many odd changes and not many days after, it got worse.

Today he's been in bed for a whole day, which is so unlike him, and the rest of the members has noticed his change in behavior. All sorts of behavior; that he's fully clothed most of the time, he's insecure and that he's less talk-active. That and other little things. They didn't think too much of it since he only claims to be sick. They respected that and the privacy Kihyun wanted so most of the day they left him alone in his new hotel room he asked for. The change of his body was too personal and embarrassing to be talking about.

He was covered under the sheets in a ball when he was currently feeling really cold, swaying side to side when the cramps low in his abdomen from the early morning didn't want to leave him alone. He took painkillers but for some reason that wasn't cutting it. He's in extreme pain and his whole body is sore, changing temperatures as he was now feeling hot again. He began to breathe deeper, heavily, lids getting heavier as well and he's worried _for real_ this time so he forces himself up on his elbow to reach for his phone that wasn't too far on the bed but it was too late when he got weaker and his muscles gave up in him, he found himself flat on the bed again so he tries calling for Any of the members that came to mind in hopes they could hear him. His voice was too low and he was left breathing in a steady pace as he lost consciousness, hearing decreasing with a thin beep and now muted. Helpless and unconscious, unable to bring himself back. Him fainting took way longer than normally.

Over an hour has passed and he's in another position, his hearing began picking up subtle movements from the neighbors and chatting people passing by his door. Feeling well rested too. His arms trembled while he tried sitting up straight when he was still weak and a little dizzy now, leaning forward and rubbed his face and hair carefully, and adorably like always, with both hands. Groaning a little.

But then a bit of weight caught his attention and it made him look down to meet a fuller chest under his tighter looking t-shirt. He jerks his head back in confusion and leans back a little to let his hands examined himself quickly before he pulled a confused surprised face.

"Wh- what??" He looks under his shirt to see Actual breasts, not even a second passed and he covered them back up, burning holes in the wall in front of him. In total shock and in need to know what the fuck just happened to his chest. They weren't huge but they were there and has enough to freak him out. He flips the bed sheets aside to scoot forward when he planned to get off but midway his eyes stayed down on his crotch, frozen in place when there was no bulge whatsoever. He opens his legs in search and touched around lightly, honestly too scared to touch and began panicking when his precious dick vanished, completely gone when he was met with a flat surface. His eyes watered when this was becoming too bizarre to understand. He finally got up from the bed to walk towards the mirror but the knocks on his hotel door stopped his footsteps.

"Don't come in!" Kihyun said right away in panic. They can't even come in... he needed to unlock it for whoever it was.

"I brought food~"

"I don't need it!" Kihyun answers and removed the hands he covered his cups with instinctively to stare at himself in the mirror.

"I don't need it." He repeats to himself looking down and touching himself all over, everything that was new had feeling and they belonged to his body now. Making him squeal under his breath.

"I need Help." He said drying his older tears as his hands travels along to his face, neck, looking at his hands and then lowered his pants and boxer shorts with it to see nothing but a vagina.

He dry sobs and wanted to yell but people will hear his scream and he wasn't ready to have an audience. So he could only pull onto his hair in frustration.

"Kihyunnie? Open the door?"

"Hoseok." He whispers turning to look at the door, he now knows. "No! I mean, wait, don't go!" He rushes to the door. He doesn't want to be alone in this anymore but he can't just be like hey "I turned into a woman.".

"Ha?" He hears Hoseok behind the door and covered his mouth quickly when he said that out loud.

"You feeling well in there?" Hoseok knocks again.

"Y-yeah.. I- just.. well?" Kihyun moved nervously in his spot. He feels like he just woke up from a nightmare that followed him, then again, he feels great now that all his physical pain vanished and was left with only a slight soreness in his new chest and some cramps down in his abdomen.

The door unlock and Hoseok looks up when the opening grew bigger to meet a sleepy looking Kihyun opening it wider for him to enter. Hoseok walks in looking at him who had a grey oversized sweater on before walking further in with his half eaten burrito and an unopened one.

"It's chicken." Hoseok hands the foiled burrito over and they went to sit on the bed, Kihyun having a pillow in front of him so he won't have to lean forward too much. And as Kihyun sat adjusting himself cause of that new feeling, he noticed a wetness, slippery to be exact and his expression doesn't fail to hide his thoughts of confusion.

"Forgot anything?" Hoseok asks observing his beauty, he adores his 'just woke up' look. Kihyun's puffy eyes glance over at him who seemed to notice something new because he's staring more than usual.

He shook his head still thinking about the mess he's sitting on, wondering why he's even getting wet when he wasn't even aroused. Is this what girls go through?

"W-what are you looking at." He then asks holding the foiled burrito tighter. "Is there something on my face..?" He wonders, already regretted opening the door for Hoseok.

"Aren't you eating?" Hoseok then asks noticing Kihyun's feminine looking fingers curled around the burrito.

"Ah." He said snapping out of their connected stare and with lack of interest he unwraps the foil while he figured out how he should begin telling him now that he's this far ahead. He was dying to talk about it, just really, really embarrassed and puzzled. 

To Hoseok he looks nervous and sat as stiff as a plank, legs closed, toes meeting cutely and his skin looks smoother, it's like his stronger features has been smoothed down a little and feminized. It was one of those days again where he finds Kihyun extra beautiful, gorgeous and delicate... there was something a little off though.

"Okay I need to tell you something." Kihyun begins to stutter and turns towards him but with a surprise. "Oh!-" he widens his eyes when he felt a gush downstairs, hands almost went to cover his crotch.

Bathroom, quick! What the fuck is this?!

He placed the semi unwrapped burrito aside and stood up holding onto the pillow still. His eyes catch a small patch of red and he covered his mouth when he realized it Has to be his period. No wonder he was still cramping.

This couldn't get any worse. Hoseok looks at where Kihyun's eyes kept focusing on and Kihyun freaked out even more.

"What's that?" Hoseok laughs awkwardly, he could think of one thing but that was impossible. Maybe it's just burrito sauce..

"Why aren't you talking? You're scaring me." Hoseok fearful smile fades completely when he traced back what Kihyun said at the door.

"Yah yah yah... wait..." Hoseok jumps from the bed and pointed at Kihyun with his eaten burrito, looking up and down.

"I got... I have..!" Kihyun paints a circle across his upper body and crotch with a sadly disgusted face and Hoseok observes him in confusion but can't sense him joking around.

"I turned into a woman! I'm freaking out, I don't know what's happening. I've been changing day by day but today it actually happened!" Kihyun rapped and held onto his head dropping the pillow, pacing back and forth and squealing.

Hoseok frowns. "No no no.. this is impossible." He talked to himself shaking his head.

"I'm not lying! Look!" Kihyun was offended and flattened his sweater over his breasts.

"Heh?" Hoseok came closer but the truth just couldn't fully settle in, he only saw that Kihyun probably stuffed clothes under his sweater. He looks up giving him a side eye.

"Aish!" Kihyun walked away. "Why would I lie!? You're really making me want to take this sweater off." He went in front on the mirror and Hoseok follows him. Kihyun doubtingly then lifted one side of his sweater up to reveal a single boob, slowly because awkward. And Hoseok noticed Kihyun's waist that used to go straight, now curved a little inwards, eyes going up to his rib cage and met an actual breast, his head instinctively wanted to turn away but his eyes were still pinned. He then looks away from the mirror to Kihyun's side to see it better in case the mirror was lying to him. He was in shock, speechless and he lifted the other side to meet the other. Kihyun held both sides up and let him look when he seemed more concerned than a pervert.

"Holy shit. O-okay then." Hoseok then covers him up and barely blinked thinking about this happening. He can still see it in his mind, the roundness, the jiggle with the smallest movements when the sweater got lifted and it made it more believable. He thought he'd be freaking out hardcore style but he was fairly calm, from the outside then. The inside was malfunctioning and losing words to puzzle together.

Since that day Hoseok had been taking care of Kihyun more than usual, like he owned, her, worried what might happen to her next since this was too extraordinary, too impossible, too dreamlike. He was worried about Kihyun's mental health really since it was her going through all this.

The members were called to meet up and they have been informed that Kihyun has been going through something she wishes them to understand and not make fun of. Without much jokes they had taken the news seriously till Kihyun was more comfortable in her skin to be more herself, and accept some of those jokes.

And she became herself alright.

Kihyun accepted what had happened so her life wouldn't become a whole mass of stress, and became as confident she was way before her change. She can tell her view towards men changed, her feel being between men changed. She no longer feels masculine but more feminine than she could have imagined. And every member had something attractive to her, she wasn't sexually attracted to them, but..

Changkyun's deep voice though, manly.

Minhyuk's so tall and actually really handsome.

Shownu's jawline? Woah.. and no wonder he's the Bear, he's so hug-able.

Hyungwon is too charming, she can't look for too long because it'll get awkward.

Jooheon... now she understands why fans go crazy for him.

And Hoseok?

Hoseok... is constantly roaming Kihyun's mind.

Hoseok looks differently in Kihyun's eyes, he smells different, he feels different, his compliments hits her differently and just his presence is different. She always had a thing for him but now it somehow enhanced.

"You look pretty." Hoseok mentioned one day. To both it was like their first time. Kihyun feels her body overheat like crazy and a smile grows on her face so she looked away blushing, shaking her head at her true feelings sitting there, feelings that sat differently in her mind.

They usually do stuff together, help each other out with certain tasks but ever since that change of her body she has been struggling to keep herself acting normal around him. She's too shy to be doing things with him, she couldn't playfully hug him for too long, let alone play fight, even feed him with a straight face. And coating Hoseok's back with lotion was the last thing she wanted to do.

Today will be her last, she means it.

Hoseok's back looked so appealing to her, so broad, toned, strong, and small going down to his amazing looking ass. And Kihyun touching him like this with the boosted mindset she ended up with is a recipe for the intimacy she's been craving for days.

She massages his upper back muscles with the help of the scented lotion that began to dry out, going up to squeeze his shoulders to finish it off. She's feeling sexually excited right now and Hoseok's manliness is Killing her, she wants him to hug her even if it's playful or touch her even the slightest, but Hoseok has been more than respectful towards her. Her imaginations and emotions run through her hands who brought itself in his hair at the back of his head before coming back down to his neck. Regular massage hinting towards sensual. He hears Kihyun's short "Mhm~" of her finishing her task and turns to meet her lustful eyes looking back at him for a moment before they glanced away. She stretches a small smile and handed him his bottle of lotion.

"So... I'll be going now." She said and gently taps his shoulder to walk away. He then stood up to follow her halfway, watching her grab the hotel room keys and walk out. Hoseok found it awfully quiet already, so empty and boring in his room and didn't want Kihyun to leave just yet so he looks for a shirt to wear, grab some important belongings like his phone and keys as well and went to the other room that was a few steps further from his and he knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" he hears and he already felt a rush of excitement traveling through his body. "Just me again." He answers.

"Did I forget anything?" Kihyun's voice sounded simple, slight concern and cute, of course.

"Eh, no." He chuckles lowly.

"Then what do you want?" Kihyun's tone turns playful at the answer she got.

Hoseok looks around the empty quiet hallway to lean closer to the door. "You." he giggled a little.

"Stop playing~ Why are you here?" Kihyun wonders and Hoseok can hear her blush. She then opened the door enough to peek out and a naked shoulder with a white strap teases him already. "I wanted to hang around a little more but.. maybe tomorrow then." He steps away a bit. Mentally preparing for rejection.

"You can come in." Kihyun informs and steps back with the door following her. "I didn't plan on going to sleep yet."

Hoseok nervously got in knowing the naked shoulder indicates a naked upper body so as he got in he turns and saw Kihyun's back view closing the door and locking in, she had a white lace bra on with tiny ruffles with the pants from earlier. She turned around with her arms covering herself but little by little she lowered them, playing with her fingers in front of her belly button with a sneaky smile on her face.

Oh boy. Oh my God, it's really happening.

Hoseok's heart jolts when the lace bra had those patterns that failed to cover her nipples completely so parts of her areola were quite visible. He found Kihyun so mesmerizing right now, he had always found her that even before but the white lace bra complimenting her already beautiful chest added a lot of spice. It's not the first time he has seen Kihyun shirtless as a woman but in sports bras or full coverage bras as she preferred to hide more skin. But today, the vibe was waaay different, Kihyun is asking for something here and that energy shows.

"You tried something new I see." Hoseok tries to smile, act casual and avoid looking. He was doing a great job actually, when she wasn't looking at him.

"Does it look good on me?" Kihyun asks keeping her gaze on him while she walked over. He gulped and lost the ability to speak the closer she got but then passed him. He sighed in relief and turned to watch her sit on the bed, leaning back on her arm as she glances down.

"Yeah." Hoseok nods and scratched the back of his head quickly at this situation and walks closer to stand near her. Damn, he couldn't even sit next to her.

"Randomly came across it and kind of fell it love." The corners of Kihyun's mouth pulls up into a small smile. "I like it because it's sexy but cute as well." She explains trailing her fingers over the small ruffles hovering over her rib cage, heartbeat coming to her attention. Purposely trailing sexily.

"It's cute indeed." Hoseok pulls a not bad face.

"I know!" Kihyun got a little excited reliving that feeling when she saw it, she sat up straight touching some other areas. "So weird." She spoke lowly thinking about how she's now living for cute bras. She stood up to check herself out in the mirror. "The main reason I fell in love with it because it's so comfortable, that's when I knew I had to buy it." Kihyun smiles at herself talking like this, and let her boobs bounce a little without touching them, giggling and covering her wide smile when Hoseok shook his head smiling away.

"I knew you were going to do that." Hoseok then says scratching his ear with his free hand. Noticing how hot it was when blood rushes fast through his blood stream and felt all sorts of new things.

"Of course I would. You would too." Kihyun checks herself out one last time before she was out of her sight in the mirror, going back towards him who she finally caught checking her out. She couldn't help but smile when he tried to act casual looking somewhere else.

"I can't even stop touching them." Kihyun said honestly but with her hand near her mouth, sharing a little too much personal information.

Hoseok only laughed lowly, dabbing some build up sweat near his nose after getting these damned hot flashes.

"Not that it feels 'good', just because it's new." She explains but deep down she wished she said it differently to tease the fuck out of him. This will do for now.

Hoseok nods with a smile glancing down.

"Why are you even here if you're not going to talk?" She whined with raised eyebrows.

"What do you expect me to say Kihyunnie?!" He snapped with smiling eyes.

"I don't know?" His contagious smile made her eyes smile as well.

"Aren't you going to wear anything?" Hoseok then said, actually wondering, looking at her with arched brows.

"No..? Oh, are you uncomfortable?" She spoke innocently looking down at her almost naked chest. "Maybe I should." She pouts.

"N-no! I was only wondering." He stutters.

"Ah.. okay." She held onto her wrist hanging in front and glances around the room. "Hoseok?"

He only looks at her.

"I've been thinking," She begins.

"Yes."

"Since we're really close,"

"Yes." He frowns a little, heartbeat increasing.

"I was wondering," She pauses at her following words. "How it feels to have them touched by someone else." She blushes a bit after finally saying it.

"Ahah.." Hoseok smiles nervously. Oh God Yes. "Me?"

Kihyun brought herself closer. "Yeah, just for.. fun. An experience." She shrugs, fixing her bangs away.

Fuck, fuck, FUCK. Calm down Hoseok.

Hoseok tilts his head. "Sure." He paused. "I guess." He laughed a bit and just stood there with Kihyun close enough waiting for him. He looked down at her nipples barely showing and switches his key and phone in one hand while the free one barely squeezed her boob.

"There."

"Is that it?" Kihyun looks up at the blushing Hoseok. Red, Hoseok.

"What else you expect me to do?" He raised eyebrows like he doesn't know but Kihyun only looked at him in a way that he knows what she's trying to say so he just gave in. Exhaling through his nose to relax himself, the last thing he wants is to be awkward as he looked down back at her virgin breasts. He then cupped the same one and it filled his palm perfectly. Scared to move too much too quick because Hello, he's holding onto an actual boob, Kihyun's boobs, dangerously soft and squishy and it was relieving and satisfying to do so. He then squeezed lightly against the roughness of the lace and surprisingly warm skin paired with a hardening nub that tickled his palm.

This was difficult for both but they had a moment of giggles to loosen the tension. He then decided to throw his stuff on the bed to cup the other one. He tries to keep an emotionless expression but he's only getting excited and it's there for Kihyun to notice.

"And?" Hoseok asks.

Kihyun barely smiled this time and brought her hands back to hold her wrist. Hoseok understood so he kept going, and going.

This wasn't about giving Kihyun an innocent experience anymore, Hoseok has changes his movements to make her feel good now. Forgetting the courage he lacked before to properly look her in the eye.

Hoseok notice her chest rise when her breathing filled her lungs more, her lips part, her nipples got harder and body reacted more when he massages them harder and more sensual, making her body move back by his harder touches. With both flat palms he runs them over the exposed skin above and towards her neck to go back down in the dip. Hoseok feels himself go weak for her softness and hidden desires so he took a hold of her shoulder to gently turn her around and continue with his arms under hers, squeezing her boobs up and closer together, avoiding too much contact to the nipples now for when he does touch them, it hopefully make her tremble... And hopefully beg him for more, and more than just a boob massage, naughty Hoseok.

Kihyun had brought her hands up to hold onto the busy ones. "H-Hoseok." She stutters at his change of position and her hands went from her lips to her neck when she was deciding on continuing or not since they are entering another zone now. She wanted to stop him only because they were moving too fast but the way she feels right now feels so fucking right. Hoseok has his face close to the crook of her neck to help her get even more excited because what he has planned for her today will be unforgettable.

With that he slips both hands under the elastic lace and clamp her nipples between his index and middle finger, making her body flinch, lean forward and a small wave of pleasure visit throughout her body with the sudden introduction of his firm, bare hands, enhancing the feelings from before. With her grip still on his wrists he pinched her nubs now between his index finger and thumb, still massaging them in circles. They feel so much softer and squishier under his grip and he wants more than just this, so he moves his hands in a way so that the bra almost slipped up but Kihyun squeezed his arms tighter with a whimper before pushing them down who then hugged around her waist. She held her breath in before breathing out, pleasure level decreasing so that she could talk.

"I didn't tell you to do that." Kihyun's voice was unsteady and low, fixing her bra back down.

"No?" Hoseok said in a playful tone and Kihyun could only smile a little.

"This is kind of going in another direction." Kihyun still manages to chuckle through her aroused state, vagina aching like crazy right now and still in Hoseok's broad arms who gently swayed her side to side. So lovely.

"What else did you want me to do?" He asks. His voice sounds sexy, rumbling enough to cause goosebumps when he stuck close to Kihyun to let her know he didn't want her to go.

But Kihyun shrugs her shoulders. "Nothing else."

"How come?"

"I don't know.." Kihyun played hard to get.

"It's just for fun right?" Hoseok reminds her caressing her waist that tickled throughout her whole system and she laughs a bit till they both fall quiet again, and Hoseok's hands replaced themselves on her laced boobs, caressing them lightly at first and so happy that Kihyun is letting him continue. Oh she was as happy, she didn't think to get This aroused.

He guides her arms up and she held onto the back of his head while her other was near her own and enjoying session two of the bare hands-to-breasts massage sending her many waves, small to big. Feeling her comfy bra threatening to slip up but she's dying for it to happen. Being more exposed now with her most sensitive buttons clamped between Hoseok's fingertips moving in tight circles to almost made her moan. The only thing covering her up are his firm hands where she felt the slight hardness of the callus because of his workouts. He's breathing more now in her ears but that soon stopped when he left her back to turn her around halfway, she lowered her arms and rested one on his shoulder while the other went down.

Hoseok was inches away from the jealous nipple closer to him while the other got playing with and she can feel his hot breath sending tingles through every nerve. He closed his mouth to gulp his saliva when his mouth began to water and she can tell he is on The Edge.

Do it, please just do it.

And without any planning of it, he leans in to introduce his soft lips and firm tongue,

Oh, fuck.

suctioning and massaging enough to make her jaw drop and hold a breath, close her fist on his shoulder before he left her now wet nipple alone. Letting the cold keep it company. Hoseok runs his hand over Kihyun's belly and waist while he looked at her who had her eyes still closed shut. She was not okay.

"Continue?" Hoseok then teased her still glistering nipple when he now could stare in Kihyun's, going down to her lips. She nods shyly but he was still lost in her eyes and lips. She's so beautiful and just mouth watering yummie to look at so he kissed her, leaving her nipple alone for a moment to hold onto her face, feeling her jaw move up and down as they kissed passionately, not long after adding tongue. This is what Hoseok had always wanted after all, just a sweet kiss on Kihyun's lips. And since they're making out, he was capable to throw the key away to forever be lip locking with her.

Kihyun's fingers disappear through Hoseok's strands while her other hand held onto the hand on her face, making him play with her boob again, and Hoseok abandons her kissable lips to move his own down to suction onto her lonely one. Not too firm, not too gentle, just enough for this moment before he changes movements, force and depth how she might like it.

A minute later and he pauses.

"Can I eat you out?" He then shoots her a straightforward question before latching back on, so sudden that it took a second for Kihyun to understand what he just asked.  
The mental imagine of having Hoseok between her legs shot shivers through her spine. She's squealing internally knowing exactly what he wanted to do to her. Not fingering, no, not 'oh can I touch?', but more specific, he wants to fucking eat. This man was starving.

Touching herself was great, her boobs getting played with were so too, so of course she's dying to know how it'll be if going a little further with Hoseok, and even though she's not confident enough to quickly act on it, she still manages to unbuttoned her pants, heavy gut feeling of nervousness coming to say hi.

Hoseok then helped slip em down, going with the pants and down on his knee and face to lace with her white panties which were as sexy, teasing and cute like the bra, regular bikini type but the band was placed higher up her hips where the short ruffles were, giving her a nice shape. He smirks a little when this lingerie set was obviously more for him to see than anything else.

"You're beautiful." Hoseok compliments looking up at the now blushing Kihyun who grinned ear to ear while she fixed her bra back down again. He then gently travels both hands over her thighs and exposed area of her hips before his fingertips slip under the ruffles, then went to place kisses on the white lace in front of him.

"I wanted to dry off a little." Kihyun said breaking the nice and calming silence in the room. She knows she's wet as fuck and she's embarrassed by how much.

"No leave it. It's fine." Hoseok reassures her and let his finger trail over her hidden lips being hugged by the fabric, going between them and made longer strokes, the fabric is damp and warm to the touch and he's loving her body's reaction already when he rubbed against her clit.

Kihyun is so happy with her decisions, but her insides are getting way too sore now since it kept pulsating.

Hoseok stops his teasing and got up, holding Kihyun's hips to let her walk backwards and sit on the bed, on her slippery mess. As she scoots back a little, he took his shirt off and her eyes staying on his body more than she usually would. He made himself sit next to Kihyun on the bed and went to kiss her lips, free hand guiding her face towards him. They kissed long enough for them to think about how far they're planning on taking this since the actual plan was to eat her pussy out, not kiss and continue to arouse each other. But there they were, Kihyun lays there flat on the bed with her hand in the warmth of Hoseok's shorts while he pulled her sexy bra down below her boobs for his display, telling her to keep them out for him, and took turns to visit both to make them nice and pointy. Kihyun was in her own world while still stroking and Hoseok then moved his hand down between her legs who were knees up to rub over her moist panty. She wanted to stick his head down already every time he rubbed perfectly over the right spots while her vagina keeps getting those minor contractions. Kihyun looks down at him who finally positioned himself between her now open legs to cup the fabric with his lips, slipping it around to create more friction. He tried not to put too much attention on her clit so she won't cum just yet, and Kihyun's chest rose and fall when her body felt different, struggling to stay muted.

"Hosseok." Kihyun called for him. "It hurts." She tries to say.

"Where?" Hoseok stops to ask, he was certain it couldn't be him.

"Inside." She explains looking down. "It's really sore." She adds and held on her abdomen when her head fell back down on the bed, spreading her locks across her forehead.

"You need dick." Hoseok giggles.

Kihyun whines at his joke and playfully slapped him and his straightforwardness.

"Let's get this over with before I change my mind." Kihyun then said leaning on her elbows.

"I mean you weren't touching me for no reason." Hoseok draws circles inches above her sensitive parts and she preferred to stay quiet.

While the silence fell Hoseok curled his fingers under the band of her panties and pulled it down, watching it stick before parting and leave a trail of clear fluid. Bringing it passed her knees and cleaned her off only the slightest before folding it to place it aside. They were almost in the center of the bed now so Hoseok could lay down on his toned front and kisses around the area first avoiding her clit, strokes his tongue up starting from her vagina, and lightly tasted her awaiting clit, hearing her and feeling her body react under his busy lips. Her taste, smell and texture of her softness, slipperiness and folds boosted him all together and felt a rush go through his veins. His ears and chest grew redder as well as his plump pussy-sucking-lips against hers lips who grew bright pink from the friction. As he continues Kihyun began to moan louder at some areas, areas Hoseok remember to tease more often. He then finally sucks longer and harder and Kihyun tenses under him, digging her toes in the sheets to bring her hips upwards and whimpered louder. Hoseok decreased speed so she won't cum and mostly keep his lips on her to sneak his index finger at the entrance to carefully and slowly slip inside. Kihyun noticed the other feeling only getting better and better the more it got in. He slips out and back in glancing up at her reaction while his tongue still did its part. Changing from index to middle to get in deeper but then changed his mind so he sucked her firmly enough to add both. Her body froze up at the mix of the flamed sting and pleasure all together, wanting to bare the pain that sometimes still won over the other. Her whole crotch area feels heated from the added feeling and she couldn't help but tremble and voice her feelings through shaky whimpers and the holding of Hoseok's hand that rested on her. Hinting him to be careful.

"You okay?" Hoseok wonders when she was bleeding slightly.

"Yes.. keep sucking me though." Kihyun informs when it hurt more when he stopped, so he clamps his puffed lips back to where she'd love it and made out with her clit more, letting his tongue dance around it and make her body react every time it flicked harder against it. Over and over while still moving his fingers carefully till her pain vanishes.

"Ah fuck." Kihyun let out a lazy moan when the the pleasure began to win this challenge.

"How is it so far?" Hoseok asks knowing damn well right now, so he fingered Kihyun faster wanting to hear her more and 3 seconds in he succeeded. Moving her body over the bed as she became more vocal, imagining how this is how it would feel like being fucked for real because of the fullness and tightness. She draws her knees in to lift her legs up and took a handful of Hoseok's hair.

"Yes," Kihyun suddenly voiced. "There, there!~" She trembles and her chin lifts up as she digs her head down in the bed, going quiet and tensed up at the increase till she forced out her final moan when she orgasms that followed by another. Entering another world, wanting more even if it was already extremely enjoyable. The sensitivity soon was too painful to bare so she taps Hoseok's head to tell him to stop but he purposely still touched it once in a while. Hoseok knows about this part, and he wasn't kidding when he thought of giving Kihyun an unforgettable experience. He wants her to experience every part of it, and plus, he loved all the reactions she gave.

"Hoseok!" She breathed out trying to push him away with her legs, squirming under him who literally only let the tip of his tongue visit her once in a while.

"What's wrong?" Hoseok smiles playfully. "Where are you going?" He let out a little laugh.

"Don't you know it's sensitive?" Kihyun truly wonders.

"No?" He snorts a little and made her flinch when he kissed her still. After he let her body tone down enough, he licks her a little more often now while she still held onto him who kept her in place.

Downstairs wasn't 100% happy with Hoseok but there was still something enjoyable about the short electric waves. Kihyun had her eyes closed shut to focus and accept the soft and gentle strokes of his warm and wet tongue that visited once in a while.

Moments later Hoseok stopped right when she was kind of really enjoying it.

"Kihyunnie." He then calls for her and she looked down at the struggle in his expression. He was only looking down at where he drew on her to think of what to say next. He really, really wanted to fuck Kihyun. He wanted himself buried away, and hug her endlessly.  
She got the message and stretched her arms out to ask for a hug and he willingly topped her.

"I'm sorry.." Kihyun then apologized softly, she hated herself at this moment. "I didn't buy any condoms because I didn't think of actually having sex, like this."

And Hoseok sighs feeling hurt, digging himself deeper in her embrace. While he hugged her with one arm, the other went in the back if his shorts to pull out a condom.

"How about now?" He shows it and watches Kihyun's concerned expression turn into a smirk. She snatches it and pretends to open it as if she couldn't wait and then they laughed and hugged again. The hug turned into a kiss, that then turned into them making out. Them making out turned the tables and Hoseok was now under Kihyun who kissed along his amazing pecs, down to his bumpy abs and down to his veined penis who she gladly took in, finally took in. Kihyun tasted his salty pre cum who she sucked out and swallowed together with her overproducing saliva. She then let her tongue run up his shaft to take him in again and bobs her head effectively over his length. Rushing blood through his veins till Hoseok's ready and guides her off and made her lay down.

"I want to do it myself." Kihyun lets him know and hovered over him who already finished rolling on the condom. He caressed her baby's bottom soft and beautiful thighs as she positioned herself and lined his tip with her vagina. They both share a cute small smile before trying to push it in. Feeling Hoseok tensing himself up to help push further in as the tip disappears. It was unexpectedly painful so she didn't dare to push further in when he was way bigger than his 2 fingers. She tries pleasuring herself when still forcing him in little by little.

"Ah I can't do it!" Kihyun dry sobs when she feels herself tear more, and Hoseok went to sit up.

"Take it easy, no need to rush." He comforts her and kissed her to keep her mind off their pulsating genitals.

They kissed on their way to a more relaxing mindset while Hoseok helped pleasure her. Her mind was fed with touches here and there who she finally focused on and put more weight on him. His tip was so close so she collects some courage to move up and down. Some movements later and it became more arousing that she then feels the need of having him deeper.  
Hoseok moved as well and pushes Kihyun's hips down at every thrust up until she was finally able to sit. He brings both hands up her back to hug her who he was so in love with right now and then moves down to guide her hips back and forth while she had her arms wrapped around his neck. Goosebumps form and heart beats increased as Kihyun moved her still stinging but hungry vagina over his hard lap. Massaging whatever is buried deep inside her that manages to make her let out her softened higher pitched moans. Hoseok moaned with her laying down still holding on Kihyun's moving hips and she unconsciously digs her fingers in his tightening abs when she couldn't stop grinding her hips through pleasure and pain. She had her praises on the tip of her tongue as she wanted to tell him how good he feels inside of her already but no words were needed to see that. And him displaying how good he himself feels made her want him more as well so he brought her closer and have her lay on his chest so he could fuck her a little himself. Enjoying every little sound coming from her before rolling to the side and pin her arms up to thrusts in her again.

Smoothly, steadily, sexily, listening to Kihyun's mixed moans now that he was fully in charge and reading her body's reaction and facial expressions to know how to move. She was more flushed and brows were furrowed, her half lidded eyes were tearing up the closer Hoseok seemed to reach her sweet spots.

"Hoseok?" Kihyun said shyly.

"Yes baby."

Ugh she could die at his sweetness.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." She then said. Her voice high pitched, unsteady and so gentle and shy. The stretch reached his size and she's so ready for thousands of other positions to try as Hoseok fucks her senseless.

"You can go faster." She informs, a beg in disguise, and Hoseok eagerly did so. The bed sheet crumpled some more in the change of a better position and the games began.

Kihyun had her legs up but she drew them further in while Hoseok buried his face in her neck to taste her, telling her whatever came to mind, anything, letting his naughty side speak for him with a dash of sweetness. And Kihyun lost control over her moans the more he rocked her body over the now noisier bed. With her tight hug she brought him even closer, chest to chest and heart racing each other. She never thought she'd be this vocal and knows she might be heard outside the hotel room if anyone would listen closely, but at this moment she couldn't care less, all she cared about was Right Now and making Hoseok feel the same way.

Kihyun cries out another moan like her throat had gone numb, allowing her more confident side to speak for her when he was surprisingly good and hugs his face with hers who then grinds his abdomen over her clit. Receiving that, And getting fucked by his thick rock hard cock stretching her out in the most breathtaking way? She's send into a trance by the intense spell, freeing soft lazy moans that sounded far from how good she really felt.

Hoseok receives a build up and he groans against her clammy skin, arms trembling and thrusting in sloppier, faster. Her begging almost made him cum at that moment but he still had some work to do so he kept his pace when he was reaching his destination. She helps by moving her hips and left some kisses on his salted skin, but he seemed to be getting tired.

Hoseok hissed at the burn of his overworked muscles and came to a stop. "I'm really close." He groans at the lingering burn and sat up to rub himself holding the condom down.

Kihyun sat up to wipe some sweat away from his face and brush his sticky hair aside.

"You're really strong." Kihyun massages his toned thighs of his glistening sweaty body. "I was so close too."

She worked like magic on him as he got more encouraged, energized, masculine and needed. And told her to "Turn around." Hoseok smirks, semi blushing even, and took her by her waist who had turned and gone flat on the bed. He went down on her again to add more moisture before prepping himself as well to hide himself in her again, speeding up to reheat their bodies like before. Hoseok's upper arm muscles contracts and stood out more leaning on his palms looking down at Kihyun's beautiful form taking dick like a pro. He found her cute when she couldn't keep her arms still when she little by little stretched them passed her head and grasped the sheets, then lowered them next to her chest to wrinkle the sheets there. He found her sexy when she arched her back, moves her hips with his thrusts, swaying her hips and moves them in circles. Hoseok helps her spread her legs and reached under to rub her swollen nub, her body twitched and she moans out his name again when he fucked her directly at her hidden treasure. Her eyes watered to seep down in the bed, jaw dropped and she pushes her butt more upwards, not moving an inch differently so she won't lose it. Her body trembles in anticipation for another orgasm to hit her and then flinches and sucks in a sharp breath when it attacks her even more intense than before, crying out some short sharp moans, and right after Hoseok's longer breathy groans and hisses were heard as he reached his climax as well, he was shaking and cursing even when he usually doesn't curse.

Kihyun's leg trembles while Hoseok cramped up, giving their final thrusts before he could plop out of her still pulsating hole. He took the condom off to put it on her dirty white panties and lays next to her who turned around to face him, trailing over his cheek and kiss his sweaty shoulder. Both catching their breaths and let their muscles cool off.

The effect a simple boob squeeze has that ended them like this.

"Are you falling asleep?" Kihyun spoke with a tired smile.

"Noo?" Hoseok smirked with his eyes closed.

"Yes you are, don't fall asleep on me like this~" She whined and pushed his body a little.

"Hoseok?" She tries again giggling at him smiling in his sleepy state. She found him cute but she didn't want him to fall asleep yet. She wanted to cuddle and chat and kiss a little more and Then fall asleep together under the sheets.

"Hoseok."

"Hoseok?"

"Yah.. Why won't you wake up?"

"Ho! Seok!" Kihyun yelled and Hoseok shot his eyes open, hearing his name being called from far far away. He still had his head rested on his arms and he turns to see Kihyun inches away from him with only a shirt on, and looked down to see himself fully clothed.

"What were you dreaming about?" Kihyun looks at him suspicious.

"What? Eh, why?" Hoseok sat up quickly. He can't believe he just dreamed about Kihyun being a woman, it felt so real. He was still aroused and sweating.

"No because you were so deep, I called you over and over like 'Hoseok!' but nothing?" Kihyun spoke casually getting off the bed.

"Ah yeah..." Hoseok revisions his dream with an awkward little smile and watches him look through a plastic bag.

"I left to go shop for stuff, came back to find you asleep still. You were tired huh?" Kihyun chats taking out some small pieces of clothing. Hoseok hums shortly and his purchases drew his attention when it was white.

"Bought new underwear." He said eyes still down in his bag.

"Yeah?"

"I usually don't wear white but, look." Kihyun shows him a white lace boxer short, and crumbled it to hide it in his hug.

Hoseok couldn't believe this so he failed to keep a straight face.

"Did I waste my money?" Kihyun wonders.

"No no, absolutely not." Hoseok spoke almost right away.

"I kinda wanna show you." Kihyun giggles tugging his boxer shorts down a bit before finally slipping them off completely. His t-shirt was long enough to hide his cute junk so he didn't worry too much about it. Hoseok on the other hand was losing himself all over again watching Kihyun wear the teasing white lace boxer shorts.

It's like the sexy boxer shorts changed Kihyun and Hoseok can tell he's purposely giving off sexy vibes. Kihyun checked himself in the mirror for a while, meeting Hoseok's gaze for a moment before turning around and walking over, taking his shirt off and fixing his bangs delicately with the tip of his fingers.

"Does it look good on me?" Kihyun asks as sexy in his dreams and Hoseok gave him that subtle seductive look Kihyun can understand as if it was spoken to him. Both sharing the same thoughts, and both wanting the same experience.

Off to 'round two'.

~~~~~

The end!

Thnx for reading, hope you enjoyed. Make sure to like, comment and share for a possible round 3 ;)


End file.
